La Aventura de Helga
by Zafiro
Summary: Helga viaja a un spa, y conoce a Richard... ¿que pasa si alguien compite contra el amor de tu vida? Tal vez obtengas un final inesperado... Cap5! ES UN MILAGRO ACTUALICÉ!
1. I

Zafi: Bueno, es una historia algo... fuera de lo común, ni yo misma sé como va a terminar. Por Dios, nunca junten un amor desdichado, Aute y una esperanza...

**La Aventura de Helga**

Esa mañana, lo único en que pensaba Helga era en lo fastidioso que era aquella semana de vacaciones, para empeorarlo todo a su padre se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de viajar a la montaña, a un spa nuevo.

-Olga apúrate!- grito Bob abajo-

-¡Es Helga!- reclamó la rubia jalando su maleta- estúpido spa...- murmuraba-

-¿Dijiste algo señorita?- preguntó Bob levantando la ceja-

-Ya vámonos- ¬¬ contestó Helga ignorando la pregunta-

Se montaron en el auto, tirando las maletas en la cajuela y emprendieron camino. Bob emocionado contaba todo con detalle.

-Dicen que es fantástico!-

-¿A sí?- dijo sin interés Miriam-

-Lo mejor de todo es que tiene área de golf- contó Bob- y piscinas, cabalgatas, fogatas, comida de 5 estrellas, aguas termales...-

-Si, si, es el paraíso papá- contestó Helga-

-¿Verdad?- Bob no pareció notar el tono sarcástico exasperando a Helga-

-¿Y es gratis? por que tu no pagarías algo así-

-Lo que pasa Olga, es que vamos como ganadores de un concurso-

-Es Helga ¬¬ ¿que concurso?-

-Uno sobre cereales! Miriam envió muchas cajas-

-Duré meses-

-¿Y si es así porque nunca hubo cereal?- dudó Helga-

-Se lo di a los necesitados- concluyó Miriam-

-¿Y yo no soy necesitada?- empezó Helga-

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Bob cortando a Helga-

-Que lindo- comentó adormecida Miriam-

-Genial, una semana con ellos ¬¬ "¿por que cruel destino me separas de mi amor, de Arnold"- pensó la chica sin dejar de mirarse malhumorada-

-Vamos a registrarnos- Bob dirigió al grupo hasta la recepción, donde los atendió una mujer joven-

-Muy bien señor, su habitación es la 4A-

-Genial! ¿y la de la niña?- añadió señalando a Helga-

-Ella tiene el 6A-

-¿Voy en cuarto aparte?- preguntó Helga-

-Una suite... tiene televisión, jacuzzi, cama King size, equipo de sonido, terraza...-

-Si, si, ya entendí ¬¬- Helga comenzó a caminar hacia los cuartos, se moría por echarse sobre la cama y dormir un rato-

Luego de perder a Bob y a Miriam, estaba lista para encerrarse una semana completa en la suite, cuando un muchacho rubio y apenas dos o tres centímetros más alto que ella la alcanzó.

-¿Obligada?- dijo sin mirarla-

-¿Estúpido concurso...- dijo Helga-

-de cereal!- terminaron al mismo tiempo-

-¬¬ son realmente fastidiosos... ¡una semana lejos de casa!- dijo el muchacho- me perderé los juegos de base...-

-Si! ¿en que piensan nuestros padres?-

- ¿Es que acaso piensan?- el chico puso una cara de sorpresa bastante sincera-

-Jajaja, soy Helga- dijo la rubia olvidándose un instante de lo infeliz que era-

-Soy Richard... - el chico que se quedó mirándola-

-¿Que tengo? ¿nunca habías visto a una niña o que?-

-No una como tú!- exclamó burlón- generalmente las niñas son "lindas", hablan chillón y todo es "lindo"- comentó él imitando la voz de una niña-

-Jajaja no soy esa clase de niña- contestó Helga-

-¡Y yo que pensé que iba a morir soltero!- exclamó Richard-

-¿Ah?- Helga enrojeció y quedó K.O-

-Estoy en el 5A, así que nos vemos ¿a cual vas?- dijo Richard sin notar la cara de Helga-

-Al 6A-

-Genial ¿quieres ir a buscar algo entretenido?- preguntó el muchacho-

-Está bien-

Helga entró a su habitación y no más cerrar la puerta suspiró. Era un muchacho realmente perfecto, era tan rubio como Arnold, olía tan bien como Arnold, pero se comportaba tan... diferente a otros chicos... era muy lindo.

Helga sorprendida se abofeteó para "entrar en razón" y se paseo un poco por la habitación, bastante amplia y lujosa. Hacía frío, así que se puso un buzo azul oscuro y guantes blancos.

La puerta sonó un par de veces, fue a abrir dispuesta a reclamarles a Bob o a Miriam por estar ahí y que no iría a ninguna estúpida actividad.

-¡Richard!- exclamó-

-Helga! ¡tanto tiempo!- bromeó- quita esa cara, pareces espantada, sé que soy feo pero no para tanto-

-No me dan miedo los zombis- le contestó la chica-

-Buena... eh... ¿vamos ya?-

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?- dijo toscamente pero saliendo de la habitación-

-Sí, pero esto es más entretenido...-

Ambos se miraron un momento y comenzaron a investigar que había por hacer en aquel spa.

-¿Y que más tenías que hacer?- preguntó Helga-

-Mucho que leer- contestó él- Tengo un trabajo sobre Poe-

-¡Genial! en mi escuela solo dejan trabajitos cursis!-

-En la mía era así, hasta que cambiaron de profesor de Literatura-

-¿Tienen profesores independientes?-

-Si-

-¿Vives lejos?-

-No tanto... ¿a que escuela vas?-

-La P.S.118-

-M... eso queda del otro lado de la ciudad-

-¬¬ eso desde tu punto de vista-

-Claro... ¿luego de esto puedo ir a visitarte?-

-Como quieras-

-Podemos lanzar cosas desde los puentes!-

-Niño loco-

-Era broma... no te enojes... aunque igual te ves divertida así-

-Mi intención no es divertirte!- Helga comenzaba a molestarse-

-¬¬ que humor! pero supuse que si te decía hermosa me golpearías!- reclamó Richard-

-Ah?-

-¡Mira! comida!!!- Richard se alejó hasta la mesa buffet-

La noche transcurrió entre risas, comentarios, juegos y a veces miradas intensas.

-Buenas noches- se dijeron ambos chicos antes de entrar a sus habitaciones-

-¡Que chica!- exclamó Richard lanzándose a su cama- estoy enamorado... destino cruel que me entrelazas a una mujer que ama a otro hombre ¿será el acaso, merecedor de tan voluptuosa hermosura?-

-¡Que día!- exclamó Helga lanzándose a su cama- será acaso que Richard está opacando tu luz, mi amado Arnold, hoy no he pensado en ti... ¡pero que me pasa!-

Zafi: XD lo sé, pésimo... pero necesitaba escribir un poco... visiten mi blog! 


	2. II

Zafi: parece que no estaba tan mal ¿o si? U

**La Aventura de Helga II**

Era temprano, alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, Helga estaba mirando televisión... y Richard estaba con ella, tirado en la cama boca arriba mirando ladeado la pantalla.

-Dicen que desde el mirador se puede ver la ciudad... bueno tu lado de la ciudad- comentó Richard para sacar conversación, ya que Helga se había mantenido distante-

-Ah si¿quieres ir o por que me lo dices- preguntó Helga de mal genio mientras pensaba"Arnold, piensa en Arnold"-

-Si tu quieres... tal vez podamos escribir algo estando ahí... me dijiste que no estas inspirada últimamente-

¿Y tu-

-Yo me inspiro con tan solo verte- declaró con simplicidad el chico¿entonces aceptas-

Helga parpadeo, su mente volvió a desconectar a Arnold.

¡Claro- dijo sonriendo- es mejor que estar aquí... hablando de eso, robemos algún carrito de golf y asustemos a los tontos- Helga se rió maliciosamente-

-Es una excelente idea- repuso Richard levantándose de un salto-

-

Caminaron por el pasillo, entonces se toparon con una escena desagradable. Bob discutía acaloradamente con otro hombre, rubio y bastante fornido.

¡Yo soy el Rey de los Localizadores- gritó Bob-

-En tus sueños- le gritó el hombre de vuelta-

¿Pap�- corearon Richard y Helga antes de mirarse-

-Richard¿que haces con esa niña? ven aquí inmediatamente-

-Pero-

-Olga! ven ac�-

-�� Primero es Helga- recriminó la rubia- y segundo ¿por qué tengo que hacerte caso-

-Lo mismo para ti pap�- recriminó Richard cruzándose de brazos- primero me traes al estúpido spa y ahora quieres alejarme de Helga-

Hubo un decisivo momento de silencio y de miradas asesinas entre los chicos y sus padres.

-No permitiré que salgas con él Olga- estalló de pronto Bob-

-Ni que mi hijo quisiera- gritó el otro-

-·-· eh- Richard y Helga se sonrojaron y se quedaron inmóviles mientras los hombres seguían discutiendo-

-Yo soy el REY DE LOS LOCALIZADORES- gritaban ambos-

Richard de pronto tomó la mano de Helga y la jaló para marcharse casi corriendo hasta perderse en un recodo.

-Salgamos por atrás-

-Richard... no podemos dejar eso así-

¿Y perder todo un día por estúpidos localizadores? ni lo sueñes... mi padre ya me arruina suficiente mi vida-

-Eso creo- Helga notó que seguían caminando tomados de la mano, estuvo a punto de soltarse pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad le agradaba caminar de ese modo y que a Richard parecía pasarle lo mismo...¿seguimos con el plan del carrito de golf-

-Claro Helga-

-

Los chicos del vecindario jugaban baseball en el "Campo Gerald" desde muy temprano. Era el turno de Arnold para batear la pelota que Stinky estaba por lanzarle. Logró darle a la pelota y comenzó a correr por las bases.

-Valla- dijo Gerald cuando el partido ya terminaba- siento como que falta algo-

-Si... es verdad- aceptó Arnold-

-Es como si no fuera un partido normal- reconoció Harold-

¿No es porque falta Helga- preguntó Stinky-

-Es verdad... sus comentarios fastidiosos ya hacen falta- bromeó Gerald-

-Pero creo que Stinky tiene razón- admitió Arnold- es parte de la pandilla después de todo-

¿Está enferma- preguntó Sid-

-Está en un spa... Pheps me lo dijo- contestó Gerald recogiendo su bate- me voy, tengo que ir a terminar los deberes-

-Hasta pronto- dijeron todos mientras se despedían y se marchaban a sus casas-

Mientras Gerald y Arnold caminaban frente a la carnicería del señor Green, Arnold se quedó un momento pensando.

-Desde que salvamos el vecindario están un poco raro- soltó Gerald¿que te pasa-

-No es nada...- Arnold fingió una sonrisa que no le salió muy bien por la mirada que recibió a cambio-

-Mira, si no quieres decírmelo está bien viejo, pero soy tu mejor amigo y tarde o temprano tendrás que contarme que te pasa- Gerald se detuvo en su pórtico- nos vemos- dijo haciéndo su característica despedida con los pulgares-

-Nos vemos Gerald- le contestó Arnold mientras se iba a casa-

-

La campana de la PS118 sonó fuertemente aquella cálida mañana. Los alumnos se sentaban en sus asientos rápidamente listos para tomar la primera clase del lunes.

Helga entró un poco retrasada, Phoebe fue la primera en saludarla.

-Konnichiwa-

-Hola Pheps-

¿Cómo te fue en el spa-

-Bien ¿por que no habría de irme bien- le contestó Helga exaltada-

-Y... ¿conociste a alguien interesante-

-No, claro que no¿que es esto un interrogatorio- Helga gritó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de todos-

-Bueno Helga... creo que ahora que has aclarado eso podemos continuar con la clase- dijo el señor Simons con una sonrisa- hoy vamos a ver...-

Las palabras del señor Simons se hicieron lejanas e inentendibles para la rubia, que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y meditaba todo lo que pasó el fin de semana. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía sin lograr pensar solo en Arnold, siempre desviaba hacia Richard y que se verían esa tarde en el mirador... ¿era eso una cita?

-

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, y mientras abandonaban la escuela se ponían de acuerdo para jugar nuevamente baseball esa tarde.

-Hey Helga- gritó Harold-

¿Qué quieres grandote- le preguntó Helga de mala gana- no ves que tengo prisa-

-Vamos al "Campo Gerald" ¿vienes- preguntó Sid-

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer- Helga se dispuso a irse-

-Mejores que un partido de baseball- preguntó Gerald-

¿Que tendrías que hacer Helga- rió Stinky-

-Jajaja seguro tienes miedo de perder- le molestó Harold haciendo que todos se rieran, Helga no soportó más aquello y menos como Arnold también se reía-

-Para tu información genio tengo que verme con alguien que es mejor compañía que ustedes �� -

-Huy- bromeó Harold haciéndose el asustado-

-Helga tiene una cita- gritó Sid-

-Helga tiene un cita- corearon todos varias veces haciendo que las demás chicas voltearan asustadas-

-Eso no puede ser- reclamó Rodna- Helga no puede salir con alguien antes que yo-

¿Es verdad Helga- preguntó Phoebe-

¿Cómo es él- preguntó Nadine-

-Que suerte tienes Helga! espero que sea todo un caballero- le dijo Lila con tono suave-

-Déjenme en paz- gritó Helga marchándose a grandes zancadas- malditos estúpidos- pero no pudo evitar pensar en la palabra "cita" el resto del camino hacia el mirador-

-

-Helga- dijo Richard levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el pantalón-

-Desde cuando estás aqui-

-Un tiempo-

El silencio incómodo que se formaba daba clara señal de que no sabían muy bien que hacer ahí.

-Jejeje... mis amigos tenían la loca idea de que era un cita- comentó Richard-

-Los míos también- Helga se recostó de espaldas a la baranda que delineaba el borde-

¿Lo es- Helga miró sorprendida a Richard que la miraba con las mejillas rojas- bueno... eh... es que no lo sé... luego de lo que "pasó"... yo no sé como estamos-

-Te refieres a ¿que somos-

-Si-

-No lo sé-

-Sé que tu quieres a otro chico- reconoció Richard-

-Pero como...-

-Lo noté... tienes esa mirada soñadora de una chica enamorada profundamente... reconozco que me sentí mal al no ser yo ese chico- Richard se apoyó en la baranda al lado de Helga mientras miraba al cielo haciendo que cada uno mirara en direcciones distintas-

-Se llama Arnold- dijo Helga con tristeza- pero él está enamorado de la señorita perfección y jamás me querr�-

¿Lo dices en serio- dijo amargamente Richard- no creo que ningún chico puedo dejar de enamorarse de ti-

¿Qué- preguntó Helga volviendo a su tono usual- estás completamente loco-

-No más que tu- Richard también recobró su tono-

-Además yo ya le confesé mis sentimientos- Helga volvió a hablar más tranquilamente- pero él... prefirió dejarlo todo como un error, algo del momento-

-Ya veo... lo que nos deja con la misma pregunta de siempre ¿que somos-

¿Que quieres que seamos- le preguntó Helga- extraterrestres o que-

-Jajajaja... ¿por qué no escribimos algo-

¿De que-

-Un zombi que se enamora de una extraterrestre...-

-Que era fanática de la lucha libre-

-Y del helado de vainilla-

-

Zafi: Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo muy feliz por los reviews y la paciencia que me tienen T0T son lindos conmigo!

Puedo decir que la pregunta ¿que somos? me suena bastante familiar, como la situación de Helga... siempre amas a esa persona ideal pero siendo honestos... JAMÁS lograrás tener a esa persona, aunque al final seas la que más lo apoya, la que lo escucha y lo ayuda todo el tiempo T0T no quiero vivir! (XD como dice mi amigo Horo Horo) pero bueno... a veces te topas con algo lindo o quien sabe como termine todo esto!

Agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron el fic, dejaran o no reviews... aunque para que no ser hipócrita me importan más los que si los dejaron P

Sehren Kou: Mis "pronto" son relativos, espero que te siga gustando el fin

Celen Marinaiden: Gracias:3

Oriel1: Jejeje no me odies... me tardé, lo sé! Sobre las indirectas... XD son las que yo suelo tirarle a los chicos que me gustan

Susana: T0T Gracias!

kalid: Y.Y no me mates tu tampoco!

anita1989: yapes

Eris-de-Qadesh: Creo que Richard ya tiene club de fans!

Ushiha Yuuna: Lo cree pk Helga se merece al mejor niño de todos! y aunque me gusta mucho Arnoldo XP no le hace mucho casito a Helga aunque quien sabe...

aishiteru-shuichi: Para que no lo sigas necesitando

Quiclla ampi: El cap contestó tu pregunta ¿ne? Aunque hay algo que pasó en el spa que no se ha dicho aun (spolier) Besitos a ti tb!

Valla no está mal! 10 reviews en el primer capítulo!

Matta ne!


	3. III

Zafi: - Soy feliz... lalalalala... XD volviendo a la tierra... los reviews me emocionaron mucho ¡arigatou! y por eso le pongo todo mi cariño a este cap, que espero que les guste y los emocione más que cualquier otro!

Dedicado: a Jose... no sé si algún día -no creo- leas o te enteres de que esto existe, desgraciadamente no sé si eres mi Arnold o mi Richard... pero si sé que lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte como hacerme escribir este fic. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré allí para ti

Inu: �� Feh! comienza de una vez quiero irme a casa  
Zafi: Como ven �0� ando sacando al perro  
Inu: ¿que dijiste?  
Zafi: kukukuku

**La Aventura de Helga III**

Toda la tarde, se la habían pasado escribiendo, a veces se pasaban la libreta donde apuntaban la historia, y otras el otro escuchaba lo que se le ocurría al otro. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de naranja, rosa y violeta.

Es hermoso- comentó Richard-

Apúntalo genio- replicó Helga-

¿Qué? "es hermoso"-

No tonto, describe el celaje...- Helga le pasó la libreta-

Bien-

Richard se mantuvo escribiendo durante unos minutos, mientras Helga jugaba con sus nudillos y disimuladamente observaba al chico.

Listo- dijo cerrando la libreta- será mejor que nos vallamos, mañana tenemos escuela-

Cierto- Helga tomó la libreta y la guardó en su mochila-

¿Nos vemos otra vez?-

Discutamos eso de camino-

Richard le sonrió y la tomó nuevamente de la mano. Helga aceptó y caminaron en silencio hasta bajar a la entrada del mirador.

Nos vemos luego- dijo Helga-

Espera, te acompaño a tu casa-

Si el gran Bob te ve es capaz de matarte-

Sé correr muy rápido- aseguró Richard-

De acuerdo niño listo, mira que te lo advertí-

Te lo digo viejo... no creo que se posible- dijo Gerald sorbiendo la soda que llevaba en la mano- es simplemente imposible-

No lo sé... se veía muy molesta- dijo Arnold tomando un emparedado-

Ambos chicos estaban en la habitación del rubio, Gerald se había quedado a dormir.

Lo importante aquí es que terminemos el trabajo de historia-

Claro, claro- dijo Arnold revisando un grueso libro- solo nos falta agregar esto-

Tengo ganas de ir a dar una vuelta- dijo Gerald estirándose- y comprar un helado (NdA: Yo tb quiero Y.Y)-

Vamos, terminemos esto y en seguida iremos-

Bien-

Y entonces ¿quieres volverme a ver?- dijo Richard dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora-

Eh? Claro... - Helga se puso un momento algo tonta- ya sé que eres como un parásito y no podré deshacerme de ti tan fácilmente-

Jeje...-

¿De que te ries zopenco?-

De ti... -

Oye ��-

No me mates!-

Tu te lo buscas- ambos se rieron un rato-

Vivo allá- dijo Helga señalando su calle-

¿Y?-

Mejor nos despedimos aquí- dijo Helga-

Entonces llegó y plam! logró vencer a los cinco con un solo golpe- explicaba Gerald-

Gerald... viejo... no vas a creer esto- dijo Arnold con los ojos como platos-

¿Qué?- dijo distraído- pero si... HELGA-

Scccchhhh- le regañó Arnold-

¿Quién ser�?- dijo Gerald mientras se posicionaban en una esquina para no ser vistos-

Eso no importa �� están de la mano-

Si... entonces es su novio- dijo Gerald mirándolos detenidamente charlar-

Cállate- dijo por lo bajo Arnold-

Mira- dijo Gerald mientras Helga parecía intentar golpearlo y luego echaban a reír-

Bueno, entonces te llamo mañana?-

Claro... solo di que es de parte de algún compañero de la escuela-

Bien... entonces...-

Si...-

Eh... nos vemos...- Richard miró a Helga un momento-

Si, si...- Helga estaba por seguir caminando, al sentir las manos soltarse-

Helga-

¿Qué?- fue sorprendida por los labios de Richard sobre los suyos, solo fue un instante, pero que pareció detenerse en el tiempo, su corazón casi se sale-

Richard se separó y luego comenzó a correr, cuando llevaba un trecho le gritó.

¡No me mates!-

Me las vas a pagar niño bonito!- le gritó Helga fingiendo estar furiosa-

Se quedó allí, observándole marcharse durante unos segundos, mientras una sonrisa boba se formaba en su rostro. En cuanto dejó de verlo, comenzó el camino a casa.

No puedo creerlo...- dijo Gerald lentamente- jamás pensé que ningún chico se atreviera a darle un beso a Helga G. Pataki-

Eso no importa- dijo molesto Arnold- la pregunta es que clase de chico se interesaría en ella-

Pues parece un chico alto, fuerte, es apuesto, por la ropa digo que tiene clase y dinero... y si está con Helga tiene que ser listo... parece un chico perfecto-

J�, como no-

¿Me pregunto cuando se habrán conocido?... tal vez en el spa-

Sabes, mejor volvamos a casa-

Y el helado?-

No tengo ganas de helado- Gerald se quedó mirando a Arnold marcharse a grandes zancadas-

Helga llegó a su casa, se plantó a mirar la lucha libre, mientras comía algunas frituras... entonces sintió un cosquilleo extraño, terminó por ir a su habitación y tomó el teléfono... lo descolgó y espero unos segundos escuchando el tono estático... entonces marcó el primer número que le ocurrió.

Buenas noches-

¿Pheps?-

Helga? que pasa... es algo tarde-

Necesitaba... hablar con alguien-

Que pasa ¿te sientes mal?- dijo su preocupada amiga-

No es eso... es que... me dieron mi primer beso- dijo un poco aletargada... "su primer beso" si... no sabía porque pero lo sintió así...-

Eh?- dijo Pheps sorprendida-

Es que...- Helga le contó toda la historia... desde un comienzo, sin omitir siquiera que tal vez le estaban arrancando a Mantecado de su corazón-

Valla... dijo Phoepe- mi consejo es que por hoy no pienses mucho en lo que pasó, relájate, déjate disfrutar el bonito momento... mañana podremos hablar en persona con más calma-

De acuerdo... y gracias por escuchar, hasta mañana-

De nada, hasta mañana... descanza-

Helga colgó y se tiró en su cama, no se cambió, solo apagó la luz y en la oscuridad comenzó a recordar... su amor por Arnold, su indiferencia, él amaba a Lila... pero ella lo amaba incondicionalmente... siempre sería su cabeza de balón, siempre sería la persona más importante... entonces sintió un dolor agudo... ella lo había besado un par de veces... si... pero él no le correspondía... él no la estaba besando realmente... pero Richard, había sentido aquel calor como el de ningún otro... su corazón había latido tan rápido... tan feliz... porque Richard lo había hecho con gusto.

Si, la diferencia estaba en que ella le gustaba Richard, en que él estaba allí para ella, que sabía que no la dejaría por ninguna Lila, Ruth o como se llamara... sabía que compartirían juntos la vida, que les gustaban las mismas cosas, que nunca tendrían motivos para pelearse, no realmente... y que ella... ella nunca lo celaría, ni lo dejaría por otro, siempre lo apoyaría...

Sonrió... una sonrisa dolorosa y al mismo tiempo definitiva...

Estaba enamorada de Richard... pero Arnold seguía en su pecho...

Hundió su cabeza en las almohadas y se quedó profundamente dormida-

Arnold camiba rápidamente, pero esto no impidió que Gerald lo alcanzara.

Oye viejo ¿que te pasa?-

Nada-

Te molestaste-

No-

Será por Helga?-

No-

¡Estás celoso! no puede ser...-

No lo estoy-

Jamás pensé que te gustara Helga!-

Eso es pk no me gusta!-

¿Entonces?-

NADA-

Ambos entraron en la casa.

¿Que pasa niños? sus gritos se escuchan en toda la calle- les dijo el abuelo saliendo de la cocina-

No pasa nada, abuelo- Arnold subió las escaleras corriendo-

¿Que pasó?-

Vimos a Helga-

Me suponía que algo tenía que ver con ella-

Estaba con un chico y se bes... un momento ¿como sabía que era relacionado con ella?- dijo Gerald mirándolo-

Up... creo que tengo que ir de nuevo al baño ¡abre paso!- dijo el abuelo corriendo al inodoro-

Eh... ��- dicho esto Gerald subió al cuarto de Arnold-

Como este, estaba aparentemente dormido, se cambió y se tiró al sofá a dormir un poco.

No puedo creerlo... era lo único que Arnold tenía en su cabeza, mezclado con un asco de verlos besándose... ¿por qué de pronto tanto asco? entonces apretó los dientes ¡ella le dijo que lo amaba! todo fue una broma? se soprendió de pensar en eso... luego el mismo le había hecho retractarse de alguna forma... pero ahora se daba cuenta del peso de esas palabras sobre él...

¿Y si Gerald tenía razón¿Y si estaba celoso¿Y si le gustaba Helga?

¡No! él tenía a Lila... y ella... ella dijo que ahora le gustaba mucho más... ahora eran más cercanos... además ¿Helga? para que? su vida sería terrible, siempre con ella agrediéndolo... un momento ¿su vida? ya pensaba en ellos juntos ¡estaba mal!

Terminó por bufar, escuchó a Gerald pronunciar algo como phs y suspirar... entonces se durmió profundamente...

Zafi: Termineeeee!

Inu: �� Feh!

Zafi: le tira un palito ve por él!

Inu: siii! se marcha a buscarlo

Zafi: jeje¿que decía? ah si... terminé, espero que les haya gustado mucho me esforzé y realmente volqué mis sentimientos en él... tengo que decir que... no sé bien si la historia es un HR o HA ¿que dicen uds? Lo someteré a una sana votación.

**Quiclla ampi** Que linda! gracias por todos tus comentarios! sobre como es Richard, es como una cabeza más alto que Helga, rubio, pelo estilo niño anime -todo guapo, no sé tal vez como los de los GC arts- ojos verdes, siempre viste de pantalones negros de mezclilla, camisa blanca de vestir o a veces una camiseta negra... creo que eso es todo.

**Celen Marinaiden **ya seguí! no me rueges que me da pena

**dulce-vg:** Por lo que sé... tu votas por un HR

**kalid :** jajajajaj (risa nerviosa) ya... eto... no fue tan pronto pero aqui ta... :3 Y celos servidos!

**ayumi: **0 ARIGATOU la peli la pasaron en Cinecanal! casi me muero cuando me di cuenta!

**Yuuna Ushiha: **Como siempre... CELOS MALDITOS CELOS muajajajaja que mala soy P y otra de que va por el HR?

**Flor Weasley: **Seguimos con los celos... la escenita te la debo... pero ya verán el siguiente cap...

**Mimi Star:** El sufrimiento es mi especialidad

**Dark Kotetsu Angel: **De que llegó a un poco más... llegó XD pero bue... como ves... mucho drama no hay -no creo que haya algo demasiado- pero seguro el otro cap complacerá más a las fans de Richard... aunque las de Arnold ¿me matarán?

Natty: lo mismo pienso, tomé el consejo de Ma y "mirar hacia otros pastos" pero como se aplica hacia los dos


	4. IV

Zafi: aqui estoy de vuelta, como terapia para no ponerme nerviosa con mi examen de matemáticas mañana a las 7am... demo... tb pk los reviews me animan mucho, y sé que soy algo lenta, pero me han pasado tantas cosas que estaba muy confundida para escribir.

Lo he decidido... Jose, eres mi Arnold... DC eres mi Richard... la pregunta es ¿a quien quiero más? no pudo borrar los sentimientos de años, demo, tampoco puedo apartarte de mi mente DC...

Bien, empecemos -no es que esté sola, demo Kni-kun no habla mucho-

Los reviews como siempre los agradezco al final!

**La Aventura de Helga IV**

_-"Mis sentimientos por ti..."- _leyó Richard sentado en su cama con un libro negro entre sus manos- _"...son profundos como el océano que miramos juntos una vez... tan callados como el tiempo... tan inmensos como el viento... mis sentimientos por ti serán eternos, como las estaciones... mi vida será a partir de ahora un jardín de rosas... mi mano recorrerá el camino a ti, no te soltaré, no te dejaré caer... siempre estaré ahi para amarte, para hacerte sonreir, y lograré poco a poco que muestres al mundo quien fuiste una vez... por que yo... te amo..."-_ Richard suspiró y se acostó en la cama con el libro en el pecho- Helga Geraldine Pataki... yo te amo...-

La mañana estaba lluviosa y nublada, las personas parecían más lentas, aburridas y somnolientas que nunca, y se movían lentamente dentro de las casas preparándose para salir.

Gerald y Arnold apenas habían cruzado palabra, el rubio se mostraba distante y poco conversador, más interesado en mirarse los zapatos que en hablar con su mejor amigo.

Buenos días hombre pequeño... Gerald...- dijo el abuelo sirviéndoles unos huevos fritos con tocino- ¿te pasa algo?-

No abuelo, no es nada- dijo Arnold comenzando a comer en silencio.+

Phil y Gerald intercambiaron miradas de preocupación... si realmente era Helga quien lo tenía así, era porque debía quererla.

Alohaaa!- gritó la abuela con traje hawaiano saltando a la mesa-

Pooki! bájate... nadie quiere ver eso!- reclamó Phil intentando bajarla por la fuerza de la mesa-

"Cuando el amor... el amor, el amor... me rompieron mi corazón... ooohhhh..."- cantaba a un extraño ritmo-

Nos vamos- dijo Arnold ignorando la cómica escena y saliendo de la cocina, perseguido por Gerald que llevaba una tostada en la boca-

¡Espera viejo!- le reclamó antes de alcanzarlo-

Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde-

Ya lo pensaste?-

Que?-

Que harás cuando la veas?-

No tengo porqué hacer nada- dijo Arnold tranquilamente y mirando hacia el frente-

A no? entonces este mal humor es solo por el clima- dijo Gerald con todo el sarcasmo que pudo-

Claro- contestó Arnold sin ánimo-

Mira viejo... no entiendo por qué te importa tanto si no te gusta-

¡Ella lo dijo!- explotó Arnold deteniéndose en una esquina-

¿Ella que dijo que?-

Ella me dijo! ella... ella dijo que me amaba...-

QUE¡Y POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA! SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO-

Cállate Gerald!- le reclamó Arnold mirando hacia todas direcciones- además... eso fue cuando salvamos el vecindario... ella era voz ronca...-

Helga era?-

Si... y cuando le pregunté porque me ayudaba me dijo que me amaba desde siempre! y ahora...-

Ahora?-

Está con ese "otro" como si lo que dijo no fuera nada- Arnold casi se mordía la lengua mientras hablaba-

Pero ¿tu que le dijiste?-

Quedamos en que fue la emoción del momento-

Entonces que esperabas viejo ¬¬ que te esperara toda la vida?-

¿La defiendes?-

Mira viejo... tu quieres a Lila ¿no? por qué ella no puede buscar otro chico, además no creo que sea para ti- dijo Gerald cruzándose de brazos- sigamos caminando o llegaremos tarde-

Lo sé... pero... no lo sé... Gerald, me siento tan confundido- dijo Arnold sumamente dolido-

Mejor cálmate... ya pensaremos algo, pero por ahora concéntrate en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?-

No será tan fácil!-

Lo sé... lo sé... solo respira profundo y camina-

Respirar, caminar, respirar, caminar...-

Miriam!- gritó Helga molesta-

Eh...? si?-

¬¬ y mi desayuno?-

Eh?-

No hay cereal!-

Eh... come esto- dijo la madre de Helga pasándole una lata de champiñones-

¬¬ mamá! son champiñones!-

Eh¿no te gustan?-

Olvídalo- dijo Helga tomando sus cosas- me voy!-

Que te valla bien en la escuela...- dijo Miriam antes de quedarse como ida nuevamente (NdA: para mi que toma muuuuchas pastillas)-

Helga caminaba observando el cielo gris. Contrario a otras ocasiones, los descuidos de Miriam no la habían afectado tanto como antes, y casi había olvidado ya el incidente.

Su mente estaba tan ocupada pensando en Richard, y en Arnold... por una lado, Arnold era amable, optimista, amigable, leal, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otros... y esa cabeza de balón... pero Richard era todo lo que nunca pensó merecer... y estaba allí, para él... de manera inexplicable la quería... se lo demostraba cada vez que estaban juntos, no era como Arnold... se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla verdaderamente...

Tonterías- murmuró mientras entraba a la PS118.

Buenos días Phoebe- dijo Gerald dejando sus cosas en su asiento-

Buenos días Gerald- contestó Phoebe sonriendo-

¿No ha llegado Helga?- preguntó con tono discreto-

No... ¿por qué?-

No es nada- dijo Gerald sonriendo-

Arnold fue directo a su asiento y comenzó a preparar todo para la primera lección de esa mañana. Se encontraba sumamente distraído, sostenía la tapa de su escritorio, con la cabeza dentro y con el libro de historia en la mano, inmóvil, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces la escuchó.

Hey Pheps!- la rubia entró y dejó sus cosas y rápidamente se llevó a Phoebe a un rincón cerca de la ventana-

Arnold sentía su corazón latir violentamente, apenas si pudo girar su cabeza y observarla mientras se ruborizaba. Ahí estaba, como todos los días, con su vestido de siempre, su peinado de siempre, sus gestos de siempre... estaba ahí, pero como nunca había estado, la miraba con dolor... con un sabor amargo en la boca, con un sentimiento de traición. Cerró de un golpe su escritorio y se quedó sentando, esperando, pero Helga no volvió a verle.

Viejo... respira- le susurró Gerald notando la actitud de Arnold-

Es... increíble Gerald-

En el otro lado, Helga le conversaba a Phoebe con lujo de detalle todo sobre Richard, y lo que había estado pensando, convenciendo a su amiga, que dejar a Mantecado y continuar su vida sería lo más sano para todos, y que tal vez era lo que debía hacer.

La campana sonó interrumpiendo la charla.

Aunque parecía un día normal, había llovido tanto, que el agua había hecho estragos en la escuela, por lo que, los dejaron irse a la hora del almuerzo. Helga estaba bastante molesta, no tenía dinero, almuerzo o un paraguas que la protegiera de camino a casa.

Yo te puedo acompañar- se ofreció Phoebe-

No importa Pheps- Helga suspiró mirando la lluvia caer sobre las sombrillas de sus demás compañeros- puedo caminar-

Pero... te mojarás- dijo Phoebe antes de Gerald y Arnold las alcanzaran-

¿No tienes paraguas Helga?- preguntó Gerald-

Que listo moreno- soltó ella mirando hacia otro lado-

¿Piensas irte bajo esta lluvia?- insistió Gerald-

Si... le dije que la acompañaba a casa pero no quiere- dijo Phoebe preocupada-

¿Estás loca? te enfermarás- Gerald miró a Arnold sospechosamente-

Justo cuando Arnold iba a intervenir, y ofrecerse a acompañar a Helga, un muchacho entró al edifico. Cerró el paraguas y miró a Helga sonriendo.

¡Richard!- exclamó Helga sonrojándose- ¿que... que haces aquí?-

Me fugué ñ.ñ - rió el chico- quería verte- dijo rápidamente-

Pero-

Además algo me dijo que no tenías sombrilla-

Zopenco-

Jeje... lo que tu digas... ¿vienes?- preguntó señalando con el pulgar hacia la salida- podemos ir a mi casa... no hay nadie hasta dentro de unas horas-

Suena bien- Helga miró a Phoebes- nos vemos Pheps-

Te llamaré luego-

Bien-

Helga y Richard se fueron tomados de la mano, compartiendo el paraguas sin notar siquiera, la mirada de odio que se había formado en la cara de Arnold.

V-viejo?- tanteó Gerald-

Arnold solo salió corriendo sin molestarse en abrir su paraguas, sin importarle empujar a Sid y a Stinky en su huida... sin importarle el saludo de Lila que quedó a medias... solo quería correr a casa, quería gritar que no era justo ¡HELGA ERA DE ÉL!

No paró hasta llegar a la pensión, donde azotando puertas se refugió en su habitación y golpeó con fuerza una y otra vez sus almohadas.

Sintió unas lágrimas de odio y cólera amenazando con salir de sus ojos, maldito Richard, maldita la hora en la que apareció! Estaba seguro... él era el causante de que Helga ya no lo quisiera... pero no, él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados... no lo haría... estaba seguro de que no... tenía un plan y funcionaría.

Bonita habitación chico listo- dijo Helga revisando las tiras cómicas en la cama de Richard-

Gracias... ¿quieres algo de beber?-

¿Soda?- dijo Helga quien tenía mucha hambre-

En realidad... no he almorzado y me muero de hambre- dijo el chico sonrojándose-

Eh... pues come no?-

Tu... ¿comiste ya?- la miró a los ojos-

No- Helga quedó desarmada y no pudo mentir-

¿Hot dogs? solo tenemos que prepararlos-

Suena bien-

Ambos comenzaron a preparlo todo en la cocina, cuando Richard la detuvo de tomar el pan.

¿Qué?-

Ese chico detrás de ti... era el que amas?- Richard habló tan bajo, que Helga pudo sentir el dolor que le causaba preguntar-

Arnold...- dijo por lo bajo-

Ya veo- Richard intentó sonreír pero no pudo-

Yo... tomé una decisión- dijo Helga haciendo que él la mirara- yo...- Helga no terminó, prefirió acercarse y besar a Richard tan suave como el lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero más largo-

Duraron unos minutos así, hasta que Helga se separó.

Entiendo - rió Richard- ¿ketchup?-

Mucho!-

Zafi: pues aquí estoy! si, sé que es corto... pero el siguiente es "El Plan Infalible" (para que veas amor, que se me pegan las cosas que dices) y será más largo, lo juro!

Ahora agradeciendo reviews!

**Sarahi: ** amo los celos! sacan lo peor y lo mejor de nuestros sentimientos... aunque odio los celos patológicos 

**Dark Kotetsu Angel: **jajaja usaré lo de la almohada en el próximo

**kitsune saki: **ya verás! él no se da por vencido tan fácilmente... faltan muuuchas cosas además donde esté Helga hay problemas!

**Ushiha Yuuna:** me cuesta no ser mala! muajajajaja... demo, ya verás que todo será muy sorprendente..

**kalid:** inconcluso? jajajaja primero habría q' ver si algún día lo terminaré

**Bonny:** Pues... aqui en mi cabeza nada es definitivo... independientemente de lo que yo sienta XP

**Quiclla ampi:** gracias! no quise atraganterte! espero que con este no... y pues la dinámica de robar besos es mi favorita... pero si la uso mucho se vuelve predecible. No, neves, jamás lo pondré con Lila ni lo mataré!

**sonylee:** -- creo que... duré muuuucho

**Natty: **jajajaja pues si... debería con los dos (mente retorcida) pero no creo que Arnold se deje... el la quiere para él

**dark helga:** U pues... los amores platónicos son complicados XD que lo diga yo!

**waterlily lozania**: arigatou gazaimasu!

**serenity-princess**: cantemos juntas! CELOS MALDITOS CELOS!

**Linli-chan:** pues si... en esas de pensar como Helga -no me cuesta mucho- estoy... y el Manual del Amor quiero actualizarlo mañana después de mi exam! Anotado lo de Inu XD

**Dolce Saito:** U pero si te hice caso!

**isadora:** supongo q' en las leyes de mi mundillo... alguien tiene que sufrir... y quiero que no sea Helga como siempre XP que mala soy!

**ARLET:** exacto! sufree mamón devuelve a mi chica! ese es el nuevo himno de Arnold XD

**Celen Marinaiden: **en realidad me gusta Sesh-kun... pero si Inu ta mono XD solo bromeo!

**karegato: **describiste bien... es un triángulo especial de 45! van a ver (mucha mate)

**Dark helga:** U me tuviste que escribir 2 veces! que pena! perdón x ser tan tardada! y pues sí, T.T te entiendo es jorrible! jorible!

Hasta aqui los reviews! 19 reviews -si no conté mal que puede ser- T.T que felicidad! son un público maravilloso!

Y pues parece que gana el HR no sé... veamos que -parece Hermione Ron XD-

Y tengo un mensaje toma el microfono TE AMOOOOO//// kyuuuuuu!

Matta ne!


	5. V

_Chachachacha!_ la hora de las excusas! ¿que pk tarde tanto? pk... simplemente yo escribo con el corazón y el mio ha estado en huelga, en coma... muerto casi! demasiadas cosas para mi.

Igual pido sinceras disculpas! Aqui pongo el quinto capitulo y espero poner al menos otro más al final de la semana, si es que el horario de estudio me lo permite (odio la Universidad)

Gracias

**La Aventura de Helga V**

Arnold llego a su casa, completamente empapado, con los ojos completamente enrojecidos de las lágrimas de rabia y la lluvia. Azotó la puerta principal, y corrió directo a su habitación donde se encerró, ante la mirada atónita de su abuelo.

-¡Pooki! algo malo le paso a Arnold- dijo el abuelo alarmado-

-Déjalo un tiempo a solas... cuando este listo bajará- dijo la abuela cocinando algo de color verde en una olla-

Arnold mantenía su cabeza bajo las sábanas

-Si lo pienso bien, no hay motivo... aunque ese chico era una versión más que mejorada de mi ¿que demonios estoy pensando? No, ese tonto no es mejor que yo, y Helga no puede pensar así, no, yo soy Arnold, soy el cabeza de balón de Helga y siempre lo seré... Hey! ¿porque estoy pensando en eso? Simplemente esto no debió ser así!- Arnold sentía todas las ideas atravesarse en su cerebro, y había apretado tanto los puños que sentía las manos adormecidas-

Mientras tanto, Gerald estaba en casa de Phoebe, estudiando para una prueba de matemáticas, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía estar estudiando.

-Gerald... puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro...-

-Es que no pude evitar notar, que cuando el muchacho que recogió a Helga llego, y luego se fue con ella...-

-Si?-

-Arnold, pareció alterarse un poco-

Gerald permaneció un momento callado.

-Fue solo mi imaginación ¿no es verdad?- Phoebe rió un poco-

-No lo fue Pheps-

-Eh? entonces...-

-Verás... esto no debe salir de aquí, pero necesito la opinión femenina... Arnold esta molesto de que Helga tenga... bueno ya sabes-

-Oh... ya veo... pero ¿por que tendría que estar molesto? La actitud sana de los amigos es alegrarse por la felicidad del otro-

-Lo se, pero Arnold parece no querer aceptar que Helga quiera a otro chico-

-¿Acaso él siente algo por Helga?- dijo Phoebe sorprendida-

-N-no... bueno no lo se... lo que pasa es que Arnold dijo que cuando salvaron el vecindario...-

-Helga le dijo- interrumpió Phoebe- lo se, ella me contó-

-Oh... bien... y pues Arnold piensa que Helga no debería salir con alguien y lo se, es completamente absurdo-

-Pues... creo que Arnold está celoso-

-¿Celoso?-

-Si, creo que es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que Helga existe en esa forma, y el saber que no tiene a una persona incondicionalmente para él, debe molestarle mucho... especialmente cuando el nuevo amor de Helga es tan dulce, culto, encantador, amable, divertido, suspicaz!-

-Ya entendí- le corto Gerald- parece que tu también estás encantada con él... ya sabes de Helga-

-Eh?- Phoebe enrojeció- claro es muy agradable, pero no me interesa en esa forma-

-¿Que tipo de chicos te interesan entonces?- Gerald se recostó hacia ella-

-Ehmmm... creo que debemos terminar estas divisiones Gerald- Phoebe rápidamente se sumergió en los libros-

-Si... claro- Gerald sonrió dándose por vencido y comenzando a estudiar de nuevo-

-Y entonces la princesa Rodna nos puso en esa estúpida lista! siempre se ha sentido la reina del universo!- contaba Helga desde el sofá donde estaba con Richard-

-Jajajajaja suena como un verdadero fastidio... Helga... mañana ¿a que hora sales de la escuela?-

-3:30 ¿por qué niño genio?-

-Salgo a la misma hora, pero si me esperas un poco llegaré por ti-

-No tienes que ir por mi- Helga le sonrió lo cual dejo algo embobado a Richard-

-A-ah? ah! pero es que quiero que vallamos a la heladería, ahí van a estar unos amigos quiero que los conozcan-

-¿Que clase de amigos?- Helga recupero su tono y modo habitual-

-Escribimos cosas juntos... te agradarán lo juro, no hay Rodnas ni Lilas-

-Bien, en ese caso iré-

-Llegare lo más pronto posible, espérame en la entrada ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si... lo que me recuerda que ya tengo que irme-

-Es temprano-

-Lo se, pero tengo que estudiar para la prueba de matemáticas-

-Podemos estudiar-

-No me hagas reír, lo menos que hacemos es concentrarnos-

-Tienes razón-

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Helga.

-Dejen sus lápices y pasen sus exámenes de atrás hacia adelante- dijo el Sr. Simons-

-Psss Helga- dijo Phoebe- ¿como te fue?-

-Estuvo fácil-

-¿Estudiaste?- dijo Phoebe con tono de burla-

-Si, ¿por que no lo haría?-

-Lo supuse porque vino a recogerte-

-Si, pero estuve temprano en casa-

-¿Y que hicieron?-

-Fuimos a su casa a comer y ver historietas-

-¿Y no hablaron de "nada"?-

-Mmm no realmente, bueno me invito a salir hoy-

-Oh! de verdad?-

-Shhh! Pheps! baja la voz-

-Lo siento-

-No es como una cita, va a presentarme a sus amigos en la heladería-

-Presentarte a sus amigos parece un paso importante en su relación, parece que no le importa si los ven juntos-

-¿Tu crees?- Helga no pudo reprimir el tono soñador de sus palabras, lo que hizo que Arnold, que había estado escuchando cada palabra diera un bufido-

-Pues claro que si...- Pheps miro de reojo a Gerald, quien también la miraba, y luego se centraba en Arnold-

-¿Puedes creerlo?- decía Arnold tomando un pudín en el almuerzo-

-Viejo, sinceramente no le veo el problema-

-¿A que te refieres con que no lo ves? ella está totalmente embobada con él- Arnold machacaba su pudin con la cuchara como si se tratará de algo realmente sólido-

-Y que tiene de malo que Helga se interese en alguien más-

-QUE NO PUEDE- Arnold mandó volando el pudín contra la pared del golpe que le dio a la mesa-

-Cálmate... vamos afuera, todos nos están mirando por tu culpa-

-Si, vamonos a otro lugar-

Gerald y Arnold abandonaron el comedor, dejando a todos comentando sobre el extraño comportamiento de Arnold.

En las escaleras, Arnold se puso a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

-Viejo, vamos tranquilo-

-Es que no se que me pasa Gerald- dijo con tono lastimero el rubio- de verdad no lo sé...-

-¿Quieres mi opinión?-

-Claro-

-Creo que estás celoso-

-¿Pero que dices? Si Helga no me atrae de esa forma-

-Pero te comportas...-

-No! tu no ves? ella es mala conmigo, solo busca la forma de hacerme sufrir, siempre soy su objeto de burla favorito... ella parece vivir para hacerme la vida imposible-

-Lo se viejo... pero entonces ¿por que otro motivo estás tan de mal humor respecto a que ella... ya sabes?-

-No lo sé...-

En ese momento vieron a Helga caminando con Phoebe por el pasillo, ambos chicos se agacharon rápidamente.

-Entonces... realmente te importa- dijo Phoebe con una risita-

-Claro que no...- reclamo Helga- es solo que no quiero verme igual que siempre...-

-Estoy segura de que te quedará hermoso!- Phoebe lanzó un suspiro- es tan romántico-

-Si vuelves a decir eso te mato- bromeo Helga-

Ambas chicas se perdieron al doblar la esquina del pasillo. Los chicos se miraron en silencio.

Arnold pasó la clase ideando alguna manera de atraer la atención de Helga, pero tanto ella como Phoebe parecian aisladas de todo mandandose papeles y risas complices a lo largo del día.

Al fin la campanada de salida, dejo a los niños salir al fin de la clase, mientras todos corrian a la salida, Helga y Phoebe se escabulleron entre la gente.

-¿A dónde van?- dijo Arnold llegando con Gerald-

-No se, Phoebe dijo que la esperara en la entrada-

Pasados unos minutos, las chicas llegaron, Helga había reemplazado su habitual moño rosa, por uno blanco, más fino y largo, que caía por su espalda.

-Bien Helga ¡buena suerte!- dijo Phoebe sonriendo-

-Gracias Pheps-

-Nos vamos entonces- dijo Gerald comenzando a caminar con Phoebe- ¿viejo?-

-No vienes Helga- dijo Arnold con tono inocente-

-No cabeza de balón-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Espero a alguien- dijo cortantemente-

-Me quedaré haciéndote compañía- dijo Arnold sonriendo dulcemente-

-¿Qué?- Helga por un momento pareció embobarse- ¿y que te hace pensar que quiero tu compañía?- como única respuesta recibió otra sonrisa-

-Si quieren esperamos también- dijo Phoebe intentando salvar la situación-

-No hay problema- rio Arnold- vállanse tranquilos-

Ante esto, los chicos se marcharon dejándolos solos.

"no puede ser... Arnold... se ofrecio a quedarse conmigo... está pasando! será... que se ha puesto celoso? será posible que sienta algo por mi? será posible que Arnold me ame!- Helga pensaba todas esas cosas mientras su mirada se perdia y formaba un gesto algo tonto-

-¿Estás bien Helga?- pregunto Arnold sonriendo convencido de que su plan tendria efecto-

-Eh? de que hablas cabeza de balón! estoy perfectamente!- le respondio de mal modo la rubia-

-Bien-

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, y Richard aun no llegaba. Los chicos permanecían en silencio, mirando la calle y los autos que ocasionalmente pasaban por ahi.

-¡¡Helga!- grito Richard cruzando la calle corriendo- lamento el retraso-

-Richard! no importa, aun es temprano-

-Creo que... no soy... tan bueno corriendo... como creí- jadeo Richard antes de mirar conquistadoramente a Helga-

-E-eh... como digas- Helga enrojeció un poco-

-Parece que ya no soy necesario aqui- dijo Arnold de pronto-

-Ah? no te dije que te quedaras cabeza de balón-

-Lo sé- Arnold le sonrio- adiós Helga- puso tanto énfasis en las ultimas palabras que Helga volvio a enrojecer-

Mientras Arnold se marchaba, Richard y Helga comenzaron a caminar.

-Entonces...-

-¿Entonces que?-

-Quien te interesa más... él o yo?-

----

Reviews!

serenity-princess pues también me encanta el HA pero que diré... a veces ¬¬ no se merecen a una Helga

catherine2040 perdón! perdón! aki stá

Celen Marinaiden Muchisimas gracias por todo lo que escribiste

nekochan Faltan más y más celos!

kalid nooo regueatton nooo! aaahhhhhhhh! sale huyendo

MarisolBlack no soy realmente de actualizar rápido, sufro el siguiente problema... si no me pasan cosas que me motiven a escribir no escribo ni mi nombre... - - escribi mil y un intentos de capitulo 5 y salian pésimos!

Dark Helga Oh no sabia que significaba eso... aunque Helga muy sublime no es xD

Met-chan y pues va ganando el RH

Dolce Saito jajajaja ¿fan de Arnold? pues va perdiendo el pobre... creo que lo quieren sin chica

Dark Kotetsu Angel no creo que sea niño malo... solo que bueno, celos son celos!

ARLET según un proverbio los celos son como el humo, el aviso de que hay fuego P lo confiezo ¡soy fanática de los celos! claro no patológicos pero... es lindo ver a un niño celoso

tENSHI thanks!

Quiclla ampi Si valen x msn XD

Dark Zeldalink aki va P

barbara-chan aki ta gracias

§híö jajajaja siempre pasa eso, de no más caps

Linli-chan Richard ganando!

Sarah-Artemisa Sé lo que es amar a alguien por tanto tiempo -como desde la edad de Helga xD- y que esa persona nunca te de espacio... duele, pero tal vez encuentras a alguien más... o solo talvez, esa otra persona haya sentido lo mismo por ti todo ese tiempo...

1FSakuraC1 jeje algo... aunque no diria que Helga lo ha olvidado

H.fanel.K si realmente los Richards son maravillosos!

mariela mira... soy lenta, lo sé, nunca fui rápida, los demás capitulos lo demuestran, y no escribo por hacerlo, escribo para expresarme, es mi forma de arte, y no es algo que pueda forzar, asi que no es que decida si termino o no una historia, yo las hago con el corazón y no puedo escribir por escribir. Lamento mucho si te harta, pero no voy a cambiar mi proceso porque a ti no te parezca.


End file.
